


Roommate

by yasuwhaaat



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, mouth fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuwhaaat/pseuds/yasuwhaaat
Summary: Sorry for any errors! And I'm sorry if this didn't reach your expectations!
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors! And I'm sorry if this didn't reach your expectations!

Gulf after coming back from university, he would always do his daily routine of relieving himself by reading the works of his favorite writer, Alexander MS. He never met him, but he had a feeling that Alexander is someone who would definitely be his type. **“Fuck..”** Gulf cussed as he came after reading a part of the book. _He’s so good at this. His works always make me horny._ He thought as he grabbed the tissue box placed on his bedside table. Gulf has been living all alone, that is when the landlord came up to his flat the next morning. **“Hello Gulf! I would like to inform you that someone will be occupying the extra bedroom. You didn’t turn it into a storage right?”** The landlord asked, getting a nod from him. **“I didn’t, although I covered the furniture with cloth so it wouldn’t catch any dust,”** He answered, making the latter smile, **“Great! Your roommate will be here soon”** The landlord said before he went back down to his flat. 

_A roommate huh? That quick? Glad there’s separate rooms or else I won’t be able to masturbate to Alexander’s works._ He thought as he went back into his flat to fix his mess, he left the sink full of dishes since he was so eager to read Alexander’s recently released work. And as soon as he finished cleaning, the doorbell rang. _Must be the roommate_ , he thought as he went to peep at the doorhole before unlocking and opening the door. **“You must be my roommate?”** Gulf asked, scanning the latter from head to toe, _Hot_ is what he thought. **“Yes, you must be Gulf, may I come in?”** The fine young looking man asked as he held his luggages. Gulf nodded and opened the door widely for him. **“I’m Mew, nice to meet you”** Mew said as he entered. **“Mew like the one from pokemon?”** Gulf asked, chuckling a little. The latter didn’t respond and just went to his room immediately, but before he closed his door, he gave Gulf a reminder, **“If you need anything, knock three times but I won’t open the door at midnight”**

_Well, that was weird._ Gulf thought as he went back to his room to get ready for his afternoon class in university. After a few minutes, he was already ready to leave, **“I’ll be out Mew”** He shouted, loud enough for the latter to hear in his bedroom. Gulf already left the flat, but wasn’t able to remember that one of Alexander’s books was placed on the coffee table. He tried to masturbate in the living room once and ended up scaring himself as the space was so wide. 

There wasn’t any response from the latter, Mew was into writing his new work. _Why does my roommate have to be so cute? I’m sorry if I’ll be using you_ He thought as he started to imagine touching the latter as he wrote everything down. He may look fine and cool, but he is actually a perverted writer who makes smut stories 24/7; And is apparently Alexander MS. 

Evening came, Gulf was still out. Mew was a bit hungry, so he went outside to get something to eat from the kitchen. And right after he got something, he noticed a familiar looking book on the coffee table, it was his book. **“He reads it?”** Mew wondered, flipping the pages and eventually seeing some dried weird marks. **“Why do I have a feeling that he masturbates to this?”** Mew said, dropping the book accidentally when he heard the door unlock and open. **“What are you doing?”** Gulf asked the latter, an eyebrow lifted. He saw the book on the floor and embarrassment was what he felt, _Shit! I forgot to keep that. Fuck! He saw it didn’t he? I tried to clean the pages, but it wouldn’t just come off._ He thought as he calmly approached the latter, kneeled down and grabbed the book. **“Sorry about that”** Gulf said as he stood up and turned, just as he was about to go to his bedroom, he was stopped and pulled by Mew. **“Wait, you read that?”** Mew asked. 

The latter gulped and faced him, **“If I say yes, what are you going to do about it?”** Gulf answered, making the latter smile. **“You came on the pages didn’t you?”** Mew asked, the mood shifted. The latter began to feel hot, _what’s happening.._ He thought as he looked at Mew who was already a few inches away from him. **“Tell me Gulf, did you masturbate and came on the pages?”** Mew asked once again, this time with a different tone. The younger man couldn’t answer, he was too focused on watching Mew’s every move until he didn’t realize that he was already being encaged by Mew. **“Did you know that the writer is a close friend of mine?”** Mew whispered to the latter’s ear, his warm breath tickling him. 

**“H-He is?”** Gulf began to stutter, making the latter chuckle. **“Well not really a friend, I know him very well”** Mew’s hands began to travel down to the latter’s waist. Of course he wouldn't do anything, consent is a must; Although he is a perverted writer, he still has respect. **“Gulf tell me, do you like the writer or just his works? Don’t forget to calm your pet by the way”** Mew stopped and went back to his room before he could even let the latter answer. _What the fuck just happened?_ Gulf thought as he looked at his boner. _Fuck! I wanted him to touch me_. Gulf immediately ran to his room and locked the door. 

On the other hand, Mew went back to writing and added Gulf’s reaction from what happened earlier. Sooner or later, Gulf will find out that Alexander and Mew are actually just one person. **“Just a little bit more and I can send this to my editor”** Mew said as he kept on typing. Gulf who was now inside his room, grabbed one of Alexander’s books and began to read; Masturbating again and again until he would calm down, **“Fucking hell.. I want him”** Gulf moped on the floor with his dick sticking out. 

The next morning, Gulf fell asleep on the floor and woke up to a knock on his bedroom door. **“Gulf? I’ll be out for a while”** Mew said as he left the latter. Gulf sat up and started to sneeze. He caught a cold from what he did last night. _Ah great, slept half naked on this cold concrete_ , he thought as he stood up and went to the bathroom to get a warm bath but it just got worse when he came out of the bathroom. **“Ahh, I won’t do that again”** He said as he went out of his room to fetch something to drink and eat, but before he could even reach the kitchen, he fainted. 

An hour passed by and Mew came back home to a Gulf lying on the floor. **“Gulf! Wake up, are you okay? You’re burning up”** He said as he touched the latter’s forehead. Mew brought the latter to their bedroom and laid him down on the bed. **“What did you do last night for you to catch a cold?”** Mew wondered as he went to get some towel and a pail of water. He nursed the latter back to health and while Gulf was sleeping, Mew looked around Gulf’s room and eventually saw a collection of books in one of his shelves. _A fan huh? He even masturbates to it._ He thought as he sat back down, hearing that the latter groaned. **“Hmm, what happened?”** Gulf asked, blinking his eyes. **“You fainted and you have a cold, what did you do last night?”** Mew asked, worry was evident in his tone. The latter opened his eyes widely and looked at Mew, **“Not going to tell you”** He responded and turned his back on him. **“Thank you for taking care of me though,”** Gulf added. He was about to close his eyes when he felt Mew lay beside him, **“I can take care of you in many ways. There’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you”** Mew said, he didn’t want it to last longer anymore. He promised himself that he would admit to Gulf that he is Alexander after he passed and sent his recent work to his editor that day. 

**“What do you mean?”** Gulf turned around to face the latter who was looking at him. **“I’m Alexander,”** Mew confessed, seeing the latter shocked and confused. **“You must be joking!”** Gulf hit Mew’s chest lightly. **“I’m not joking, come”** Mew sat up and assisted the latter to his room, revealing his study table that was full of papers and references, his laptop that was still open and his books stacked in a box and some on his bed. **“So you’re a fan and a critique?”** Gulf asked, looking around. _Looks to me that he collects Alexander’s works and eventually writes about it_ , he thought. Well, he just couldn’t believe it. His favorite smut writer suddenly became his roommate. What’s that? A comic?

**“You don’t believe me? What should I do for you to believe me?”** Mew was being frantic, he wanted the latter to believe that he is definitely the writer that makes him horny at night. **“Tell me about the recent book that Alexander is writing.. Heard that it would be published this evening and he didn’t disclose any information about it, so if you really are Alexander, what’s the content?”** Gulf asked, looking at Mew. 

**“It’s about you”** His answer made Gulf drop the book that he was holding, a book that was placed on Mew’s bed. **“What? No way”** Gulf was in denial. **“If it shows that it’s about you, will you believe me and let me fuck you?”** Mew went straight to the point. He was ready to admit that he was secretly pining on Gulf. It all happened even before they became roommates. Mew went to a book convention and saw Gulf there, who was busy buying his books. It was like love at first sight, but it turned into something deeper once he got to know Gulf. Everyday, Mew would tail behind Gulf, watching and observing him from afar. In all honesty, the content of his recent books were all about him, all about how he would want to fuck Gulf. 

**“What?”** Gulf was taken aback from what Mew have said. _Fuck me? He wants to fuck me? Fuck, I want him to fuck me_ , he thought as he gulped. He didn’t hesitate, **“Alright Mew, if what you said is true and if you are Alexander, I’ll let you fuck me”** Gulf said, making thr latter’s face lit up. 

Evening came, Gulf finished reading Alexander’s recently published book. **“Fuck! He is Alexander, but what the fuck--he wants to fuck me? What?”** Gulf couldn’t stop cursing in his bedroom. And just after he finished reading the book, Mew knocked on his door. **“Gulf, can I come in?”** Gulf unlocked the door since his study table is right beside it. **“What the actual fuck--it’s like you have been writing about me from the very beginning”** Gulf said, shocking the latter as he was definitely right. Mew’s recent works were about Gulf indeed, actions but not the name. **“How long have you been pining on me?”** Gulf asked, noticing that there was a certain pattern with his recent works. _Maybe that’s why I was feeling it these days.. I get horny quickly._ Gulf thought, waiting for the latter to answer. **“Ever since I saw you at the book convention.. Are you uncomfortable about it? I’m sorry for writing about you without your consent”** Mew held the latter’s hand, waiting for his reaction. **“Ah nah, it’s fine. It’s not that obvious, I just had a hunch--so you were pining on me for that long?”** His response caught the latter off guard. Mew couldn’t believe that he just admitted that he likes the latter. 

Love the latter. 

**“Yes.. I’m sorry. I won’t write about you ever again”** Mew’s reply made the latter’s heart sink. Gulf sighed and held Mew’s face, **“I didn’t say that you shouldn’t write about me, I’m saying you should fuck me”** Those naughty words that came out of his mouth flipped a switch in Mew. **“You’re not mad?”**

**“I’m not mad, so are you going to fuck me or not Mew?”** Gulf grabbed the latter’s dick and gently rubbed it, trying to set the mood. He then went on his knees and unzipped the latter’s trousers, **“Now tell me Mew, since from which book have you been writing about me?”** Gulf asked, making the latter’s dick bounce out once he pulled Mew’s trousers down. **“Since the Daddy book..”** He answered.

**“Okay daddy, are you up to fucking me right now?”** Gulf asked, pumping Mew’s dick slowly, licking the tip and playing with his balls with his free hand. **“Fuck.. yeah”** Mew held onto Gulf’s head, signalin the latter to give him a blowjob or that he will be fucking Gulf in the mouth. **“Hnmnmmn..”** Gulf took Mew’s dick in his mouth. The latter started to thrust in and out of it, gagging Gulf a little. He did a lot of thrusts before cumming in Gulf’s mouth, **“Swallow everything”** Mew said and Gulf did swallow everything. 

**“Fuck, come here”** Mew carried the latter and laid him down on his bed, he then gave Gulf a deep kiss, salivas exchanging, making him taste himself. It was one wild kiss, moans were echoing throughout the flat. **“T-touch me Mew”** Gulf pleaded, moving the latter’s hand to his throbbing dick. Mew removed Gulf’s boxers and started to rub his dick. He then thought of a better idea, he moved a bit closer and grinded his dick with Gulf’s. **“Ah fuck--more!”**

Afterwards, Gulf came, panting hard. **“We’re not yet done”** Mew said as he flipped the latter, moving his shirt up. He then slapped Gulf’s ass cheeks, making him moan. **“Fuck! Ahnmm.. More.. spank me more!”** He was already getting dizzy to the excitement that he was feeling, he wanted to be fucked so hard in the ass. He wanted Mew’s dick to enter him right away. He wanted to feel Mew’s warm cum in him; He is so horny right now. Hornier than when he was just reading the latter’s works. 

**“You’re shaking your ass, are you that hungry for my dick?”** Mew asked as he rubbed Gulf’s hole with the tip of his dick, teasing the latter who was already wet as he lifted and moved his hips a bit more. **“Put it in daddy, please?”** Gulf looked behind him, seeing Mew shook his head. **“I have to prepare you first. Here, suck my fingers”** Mew placed two fingers in the latter’s mouth and Gulf did what he was told. **“Good boy,”** The latter said as he removed his fingers from his mouth and slowly inserted in Gulf’s pretty hole. He then thrusted it in and out while kissing and biting Gulf’s ass cheeks. **“Ahnmm.. Ahhh.. f-faster..”** Gulf moaned as he was feeling Mew’s finger deep in him. It was stretching his hole, he couldn’t stop shaking and moving his hips. It was his first time, he’s giving his first time to his favorite writer. **“I’m r-ready.. I want your dick in me.. I want you to fuck me so hard”** Gulf said, mentioning a line from one of his books, surprising the latter. 

**“What does my baby want me to do?”** Mew asked as he slapped his ass cheeks again, making it a bit red now. **“I want you to fuck me daddy, right here. See? It’s aching for you”** Gulf spread his ass cheeks to reveal his hole that was so wet for Mew. **“I want you to release your warm cum in me, fill me up~”** Gulf added, making the latter gulp. 

Mew’s dick was already throbbing, he couldn’t stand it any longer. As much as he doesn’t want to hurt the latter, he wants to fuck him so bad. Fuck him hard and make Gulf orgasm. **“Okay baby, here comes daddy”** Mew inserted his dick in one go, causing the latter to scream in pleasure. **“Ah! Fuck.. Ahnmmmnn.. Move~”** Gulf said. 

Mew thrusted in and out while slapping Gulf’s ass cheeks. He then thrusted deeper and harder, leaning closer to the latter as he started to play with Gulf’s nipples, twisting and rubbing them while leaving soft kisses on his nape. **“Ahnmm.. Ughnnmm.. F-faster”** Mew thrusted faster, hitting Gulf’s prostate repeatedly until he reached his climax and came. **“Daddy didn’t tell you to cum yet, you’re such a bad boy. I should punish you”** Mew whispered to the latter’s ear as he thrusted faster and harder, **“Ahn! Ahg! Ahnmm.. Ah s-sorry daddy! Ahnmm.. Your dick feels so good in me--ahnnmm I’ve been a bad boy--f-fuck me harder..more!”** Gulf said, this time it wasn’t a line from the book, it’s what he really feels. 

**“I’m close”** Mew groaned as he thrusted a bit more. **“Cum in me..”** Gulf pleaded as he grabbed onto the bed sheets tightly. And in a few minutes, Mew came in Gulf, his thick warm liquid entering the latter, sending chills in his spine. **“Fuck.. so warm..”** Gulf moved his hips in a circular motion, he didn’t want Mew’s cum to ooze out of him nor did he want the latter’s dick to pull out. **“Fuck that was wild”** Mew said as he was about to pull out when Gulf stopped him, **“Hang on a sec mister writer--I want you to fuck me more”**

Mew turned red, he didn’t expect Gulf to say that. He’s not complaining though, he still wants to fuck him. **“And, we’re not fuck buddies okay? You’re mine now”** Gulf said as he shifted a bit to change his position. He wanted to see Mew, **“Fuck me in this position, I want to see you reach your orgasm too”** Gulf pulled him closer and wrapped his arm around his neck. **“Are you going to write about this too?”** He asked, biting the latter’s lower lip. **“No, I’ll keep this in my head instead. Now, another round?”** Mew answered. The two kept on going that day until they tired themselves out.

**“That was so good!”** Gulf giggled, facing Mew after he read the book. **“I love you”** Gulf blurted out, making Mew blush. **“I-I love you too..”**

**“Why are you blushing my dear husband? Haha. So cute of you to write how we met with censoring our names of course”** Gulf sat on his lap, facing him. He then moved his hips, grinding the latter’s dick. **“Are you being shy right now? We’ve been together since forever”** Gulf added as he kissed Mew on the lips. **“I’m glad you became my roommate years ago--”** He said and hugged Mew tightly. **“--Alexander”**

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
